


Resolve

by rsadelle



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Christina Aguilera (Musician), NSYNC, Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A liberated bunny. JC decided to give Justin a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> All Melle's fault.

JC decided to give Justin a blow job. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing, but something he'd been thinking about for a long time. Ever since he'd known what a blow job was, really. But it wasn't quite that easy. You couldn't, after all, just go up to your best friend and ask him to let you suck him off. The world didn't work that way. You had to be a little more subtle.

He went to Britney one night just after Justin left her. She was warm, pliant. Alcohol, he thought. Or maybe something stronger, H or Roofies. He thought about getting some of whatever it was Justin used on her, but he wanted Justin to know whose mouth was on his cock.

He knew that the natural growth of Britney's breasts had been accelerated by her birth control pills. He knew a lot about Britney. Justin said a lot of nasty things about her when it was just the guys. JC wished Justin would say nasty things about him.

Justin wouldn't have used a condom. JC went down on her and licked up every trace of Justin he could find. She came so fast he wondered if Justin had cared about her at all or if he was a total bastard.

JC wouldn't care if Justin were a total bastard, as long as he'd let him suck him off.

Going down on Britney was good, but not enough. It was Justin's taste on his tongue, but not Justin's cock in his mouth and not Justin's hands in his hair. He wondered what Britney thought about his longer hair and decided she was probably so high that it could be a chimpanzee between her legs and she wouldn't notice.

She said something that might have been "Chris," and he wondered if she was thinking about their Chris or Christina. He would have laughed if his mouth hadn't been busy on her cunt. We're all gay here.

He left her to sleep it off and went to his own room to jerk off and lick the last traces of Justin off his lips.

Step one, check, he thought. Next, though, he'd better learn how to suck cock. He didn't think it was quite like eating pussy.

He went to Lance for that. Lance wasn't the kind of guy to turn down a blow job, no matter how amateur it may be. And he was a pretty good teacher, telling JC what to do and what not to do, right up until the point where he was almost coming and all he could do was thrust mindlessly deeper into JC's throat. JC almost gagged, but he swallowed instead, and breathed through his nose and it was okay. Lance didn't taste as good as Justin.

Step two, check. Now to get Justin to let him do it. He still couldn't just ask, even if he knew what he was doing now. He had to be more subtle than that.

He remembered Britney's half-moaned name and called Christina. It was easy enough to set up. The four of them in a hotel suite, their own little MMC reunion. It was all talk and laughter and "Do you remember the time?" They all did.

It was easy enough for Chrissy to drape herself over Britney. Just girls being affectionate. She could even touch her without causing any comment. She'd brought along some goodies, and they passed the joint around, giggling and getting more mellow.

Eventually, Christina kissed Britney, slow and soft. JC thought Justin's eyes were going to pop out of his head. They definitely needed to show the boy more porn.

Britney didn't seem to mind, and her hands were under Christina's shirt pretty fast. JC could see Justin's erection outlined by the denim of his jeans.

This was his chance, and he wasn't going to miss it.

JC let his fingers just brush over Justin's cock, so lightly that Justin didn't even seem to notice it. Or maybe that was just because Britney's mouth was on Christina's breast.

Justin didn't protest when JC carefully pulled down the zipper on his jeans. He didn't even protest when JC eased his cock out of the tangle of jeans and boxers. He just smiled down at JC with weed-dazed eyes and went back to watching Christina's fingers against Britney's cunt.

Justin's cock in his mouth was the most incredible thing JC had ever felt. It was hard against his tongue, hard pressing against the back of his throat. Justin's hands threaded through his hair, gripping his scalp.

Justin was louder than JC would have thought. Chrissy glanced over and winked at him. Britney didn't seem to notice.

JC pulled back before Justin came, just far enough to catch the taste of it in his mouth. He rolled it on his tongue as long as he could before he had to swallow. It occurred to him only then that he was taking Justin's essence deep into his own body.

JC was so hard it hurt.

He licked the last drops off of Justin's cock and tucked it back into his pants. Justin's half-lidded gaze alternated between the motions of JC's hand on his own cock as he jerked off and Christina's rocking as Britney's tongue stroked over her cunt.

Thank you, he mouthed to Christina when Britney had crawled, still naked, back into Justin's lap. She flashed him a smile and winked. No problem.

Step three, check.


End file.
